Pokemon: The End of Kanto
by Soldiertaco
Summary: 5 teens wake up in Kanto with no idea how they got there. They become Pokemon trainers in hope of finding a way to get back, but soon they end up on an adventure to save Kanto.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any of the characters in this story, who are all based off my best friends. (And my brother who begged to be in this, and I finally gave in.)**

**Prologue**

"_One day, 5 teens from earth will arrive in Kanto_

_With no idea how they got there._

_They must learn the true meaning of friendship_

_And save the world."_

**Author's notes: I've wanted to do a fanfic like this for a while, but I never got around to it today. I know this is kind of cliché, and has been used before, but I think writing it will be a lot of fun. The main reason I was inspired to right this is because I read a friend of mine's fanfic, which is a lot like this, only better. Everyone should check it out, because it's amazingly written. It's called Pokémon: The Rise of Team Rocket by Computerfan. No, he did not put me up to this. Oh, and Compy, thanks for letting me use your idea!**


	2. Chapter 1

"_One day, 5 teens will awake in Kanto_

_With no idea how they got there._

_They must learn the true meaning of friendship_

_And save the world."_

Nick awoke with a start. Groggily, he opened his eyes. "What the…. Where am I? What was that voice talking about?" The teenager said as he looked around the unfamiliar room. After mulling it over for a minute, he decided to get out of bed and inspect the rest of the house. Nick slowly pushed the blankets off his body, and stood up, before realizing he wasn't wearing any clothes. His face reddened with embarrassment even though he knew no one could see him. (At least he thought he knew, but he didn't know he is in Kanto and Prof. Oak had bought a new pair of binoculars.) His first thought was to search for clothes. At first he checked the drawers near his bed, but failed to find any clothing, so the boy looked in his closet. There was a pair of jeans, a blue coat, a red hat, and some blue shoes. _"Wow, what an extensive color theme. Blue with a bit of red… I want black…" _Even though Nick didn't like the colors, he decided he had no choice but to put on the clothes. _"Wait… These look like the clothes from Pokémon Firered and Leafgreen… I wonder…" _Nick walked over to the plain, white computer in the corner of the room. He turned it on, and a familiar menu came up. "Blah, Blah, Blah, Someone's PC, My PC!" He muttered to himself. The teenager hit enter and another menu came up. "Potion... This can't be…. It's not possible…." He got up and stumbled towards the stairs. "I need to get out! What about my friends? My Family?" He stumbled down the stairs, and into another room. "Wow… A two room house. This is exactly like the game…" He said under his breath.

"What was that, Nick?" A women sitting in one of the 4 plain, blue chairs asked.

"Who are you? Why are you in this house?" He asked starting to panic.

She quickly replied sounding confused. "What? I'm your mom! You have such a weird sense of humor…. I swear pretending not to remember who your mom is…"

"You're not my mom! Who are you, woman!" Nick was panicking now.

She just laughed. "Hahaha, hurry up! You're going to get your first Pokémon from Professor Oak today. I can't believe you would forget that."

"_My first Pokémon?" _The confused teenager thought. "Oh yeah! I better get going!" He pretended to know who the crazy lady in the house was. _"This can't be happening. I need to get out of here! If this is real, maybe I have to complete a Pokémon journey and beat the Indigo League. At least if I go to Oaks lab I'll get away from this crazy… female dog…." _"Uhhh… I'll go to the Professor's lab now." He stuttered. The boy almost ran out the door. Out the door, into an exact replica of Pallet Town. "This is truly happening, isn't it?" He said to himself. "This must be a dream," He repeated. Nick walked over to the small pond, and splashed some water in his face. When he got up, he fully realized that this wasn't a dream. _"This means the voice I heard when I woke up was real. What did it say again? Something about 5 teens waking up in Kanto and learning the true meaning of friendship and saving the world… I must be one of the 5 teens, but who are the oth-"_

Nicks thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice. "Nick? Is that you?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Kylie!" I ran over to her, hugging her even though she had a boyfriend. Surprisingly, she hugged me back and didn't mention Grant afterwards.

"I'm scared. Where are we? Where's everyone else?"

I looked away before replying. "Don't make fun of me for this, but we're in the world of Pokémon, In the Kanto region. I don't know where anyone else is, but when I woke up, I heard a voice. I can't remember it exactly what it said, but I remember something about 5 teens, and saving Kanto."

Kylie giggled. "The world of Pokémon?" She questioned. "You're a nerd." She giggled again. "But I did hear the voice too."

"Well, that means there are 3 more of us. We're best friends, so maybe we'll be friends with the other 3." I replied after shooting a glare at my best friend.

She looked down "I hope Grant is one of them. I have no idea how long we'll be here, and I love grant."

I felt kind of hurt for a second, because Kylie knew I had a crush on her. Seriously, how could you not. If you just looked at her, you would fall in love. She had long blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She was extremely beautiful, and that wasn't her only claim to fame. She was funny, nice, and smart. Have you ever heard the how most girls have looks, brains, or personality, and you can get by on two? Well Kylie had all three. Also, she was my best friend. There's a new movie coming out around where I live and the sentence summary every movie has is "There's a thin line between friendship and love." That's exactly how I feel about Kylie, so you can understand how I feel when she talks about grant. They've been going out for about a year, which is really long for being 13. Unfortunately, I've liked/loved her for at least a year and a half. One time, I saw one of her notebooks filled with Kylie followed by Grant's last name. After a long pause, I finally responded to Kylie. "I think he'll be here." I told her. I secretly hoped he wouldn't be, but then changed my mind a minute later. If Grant wasn't here, Kylie would be crushed.

"Yay! I wonder who the other two will be, and how long we'll be here." She thought out loud.

"There's one thing you aren't thinking about. What if this is all a dream? I inquired

Kylie put her hand on my shoulder. "I promise this isn't a dream. After we're out, I will come talk to you in real life about it. Now let's go find the other 3 people." She stood up, and started walking away.

"This is Pallet Town, the smallest town in Kanto. It shouldn't be hard to find the others. That house is the closest," I pointed. "Let's check there first."

Kylie nodded and walked towards the house with me close behind. As we approached the plain white house, the door burst open, almost hitting Kylie. She swiftly jumped back, right into me. Lucky for her, I broke her fall. Unlucky for me, I hit the back of my head against the ground. I shoved her off me and stood up.

"Dylan!" I yelled. I looked up at my tall friend. "I see the travel to Kanto didn't make you any shorter." I joked. Dylan was at least a foot taller than me, and would never shut up about it.

"Actually, it made me taller. I'm six feet now!" He replied back seriously.

"You actually checked?" I questioned incredulously. "I'm not even 5 feet yet!"

"You're 12! That's pretty damn short for almost being a teenager," He kidded.

"Well do you know where we are?" I asked, this time hoping for someone else who knew about Pokémon.

"Sort of," He replied. "I heard some female voice tell me about Kanto. I barely remember something about Pokémon…"

"Correct. We're in Pallet Town, the town you start in, in the game.

"Do you two remember I'm here?" the only girl in our small group asked.

"Yes, now let's go find the other two kids. There's a house over there we haven't checked." I said strolled over to it and knocked on the door, but unfortunately, there was no response. I just shrugged it off and walked to the last house. There was a lot of incoherent yelling inside the house, and no one would answer the door. Together, Dylan and I managed to break the door down and barge inside.

"Oh no…." I muttered when I saw the boy inside the room.

"Damn…" Dylan said beside me.

"Wow. We would get stuck with him on our journey." Kylie uttered, louder than either me or Dylan.

"WHO ARE YOU, YOU CRAZY BITCH?" My very annoying and mean twin brother yelled at his "mom".

In the short time I had, I managed to come up with a plan. I dragged Jack out of the room, and tried explaining everything that has happened. "So far me, Kylie, and Dylan woke up in this world, Kanto, and heard a voice. The voice told us we had to save this world. Supposedly, 5 kids are supposed to do it. We are 3 of them. We have no idea how we got here. Now please tell us that's not what happened to you." I extremely hoped Jack wasn't one of the 5, but in the back of my mind, I knew he was. I also know Kylie and Dylan didn't want him with us.

Jack grinned. "I am one of those 5 then. You mentioned Kanto; does that mean this is the Pokémon world?"

I nodded. "That sucks. You're annoying. Now we need to find the last person."

My brother frowned. "I'm not **that** annoying! Dylan's with you, he's worse."

Dylan glared at him. "Fu-"

I interrupted Dylan. "We need to find the last person NOW!" I announced pretty much yelling the last word. "If we need to save the world, we probably have a deadline." I stated, and then looked over at Kylie. I knew she was praying that Grant would be here.

She talked for the first time in a while. "But we checked all the houses. Where could we find the missing person?"

"We might as well go to Professor Oak's lab. We could get a Pokémon, and then it will be easier to find the last human." Jack piped up.

"Finally you said something that isn't completely stupid." I told Jack as we set off for the lab.

As we stepped into the laboratory, we were confronted by an elderly male.

"Ah, yes. I was expecting you. I'm Professor Oak. Your parents told me you would be coming for your first Pokémon today." He explained.

Yes! I was finally getting a Pokémon! I had dreamed of stuff like this for a long time. I was something of a Pokémon addict.

"Oh, and there's someone who wants to meet you.

A kid our age stepped out from behind a bookshelf.

"Grant!" Kylie exclaimed before running at Grant and hugging him.

**Authors Notes: So I decided to write this in 1****st**** person instead of 3****rd****. There will be times where it will switch to 3****rd**** person, but when it does, I'll notify you and you'll understand why.**


	4. Chapter 3

Jealousy swept through me, but I still kept my smile. I walked over to Grant and gave him a manly hug. Dylan shook his hand and Jack gave him a friendly punch. Grant was everyone's best friend in our little group, which was pretty obvious to anyone who saw us. After we all welcomed Grant, he embraced Kylie again, causing me to look away. Luckily, Oak interrupted their hug only a few seconds in.

"Your parents told me you were all coming here to get your starter Pokémon today. Before you choose your Pokémon, you will need to choose one thing. Pokémon contests are now in Kanto, and you need to choose if you will be a trainer and prove your strength or a coordinator and show off your skills in contests."

All of us thought for a minute, except for Jack, who spoke right away. "I'm going with trainer. Strength is easier than making things look cool."

That was all it took to convince Dylan. "I'm going to do that too!"

Kylie, Grant and I thought for a little more, before I asked, "Is it possible to do both?"

"Yes, we call them," Oak gave a slight pause and a cheesy smile, "Pokémon coordi-trainers."

Jack facepalmed. There was a short silence where no one laughed at the extremely stupid pun, until I broke the silence. "I guess I'll be a coordi-trainer."

Jack looked at me and laughed. "Only chicks enter contests." He mocked.

Grant glared at him, and jokingly asked him "Then why didn't you enter them?" Grant must have agreed somewhat though, as he decided to be a trainer too.

Kylie gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'll be a coordi-trainer." She announced. "Why choose one when you can do both?" Said she.

I smiled. "Exactly."

Professor Oak handed out cases to hold our gym badges, and in mine and Kylie's cases, extra slots for ribbons. The boys got blue, and the girl got pink, pretty generic coloring. "And now, it's time for you to choose your Pokémon. Unlike before, you now get a pokedex with all 693 Pokémon in it, and you choose any Pokémon for your starter."

Jack actually grinned, and it wasn't because he made fun of someone, which is a huge surprise. "I choose Rufflet, because Braviary is an epic Pokémon.

The rest of us took our time on choosing our Pokémon until Kylie broke the silence. "I want this one." She pointed to a Swanna.

I used this moment to explain evolution to my Pokémon novice friends. "That's the second evolution of a Pokémon. First, you have to get a basic Pokémon, and once it meets the requirements, it evolves, so you need this Pokémon." I pointed to a Ducklett.

"Oh…" She replied with a hint of disappointment.

"Don't be sad!" I tried to cheer her up. "It will only be a Ducklett for a short while, and then it will be a Swanna forever.

She smiled a little. "I'll have a Ducklett then."

Grant chose his Pokémon next. "I always liked the Pokémon Electrike. I always have one when I play Pokémon Sapphire. I want that."

We all stared at Grant incredulously. "You play Pokémon?" I asked.

He looked down looking a little sheepish. "Don't tell anyone at school, k?"

The 4 of us nodded. Dylan decided it would be a good time to enter what we call Loud Time. "Screw this! I'll just choose any random Pokémon!" He scrolled through the pokedex randomly and stopped on a Pokémon. "I'll take this one! Magby!"

Then, I realized something. "We have a fire, water, and electric type. Just to make it a team with all the basic types, I'll choose a grass type. I always liked Shiftry. I choose Seedot!

Oak nodded, and walked over to a computer. He pressed a few buttons, and 5 pokeballs appeared in a container next to him. He handed us each a pokeball. "Here you go. Would you like to nickname your Pokémon?"

We all shook our heads except for Dylan. "I'll name my Magby fireflame." He laughed. Although it was the stupidest name ever, we didn't say anything, because Dylan is… Dylan. I don't think he has any mental disabilities, but he's just Dylan.

"Done. There's a contest in Viridian City in two days, and it's at least a day's walk. I recommend you get going really soon, because you two will need time to train if you have any chance of winning the contest." Oak told me and Kylie. Jack disregarded all of this and walked toward the door.

"Wait!" I called to him. "Where are you going? We all have to battle each other first." I grinned and zapped my Seedot out of his pokeball.

**A/N: Sorry about the really late chapter. My life has been extremely hectic lately with finals and everything, and I finally had time to write when I finished my Spanish final early, which is why it's a little short. I am now excepting OC's**

**OC form**

**Character:**

**Name:**

**Age: (At least 10)**

**From: (In the Pokémon world.)**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Pokémon:**

**Species:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Move set: (Optional, no limit on known moves.)**

**Personality:**


	5. Chapter 4

"I'll battle Jack, Grant will battle Kylie, and after that I'll explain who will battle Dylan. Kylie, Grant, why don't you watch my battle first to learn the basics."

Jack clicked the button on the pokeball twice realeasing Rufflet. We quickly checked our pokedex's to see what moves our pokemon knew. Jack smirked. "This will be easy. What were you thinking when you paired your grass pokemon up against my flying type? Rufflet use peck!"

The eaglet pokemon flew at Seedot and struck him with his beak inflicting major damage. I cringed, and thought for a second. "Seedot, dodge until I can think of a plan."

"See, Seedot." He confirmed.

Jack smiled, as he knew he had me. "Use fury attack to hold him in place, then attack with peck again."

Rufflet flew towards Seedot, and tried attacking with fury attack, but Seedot jumped out of the way causing Rufflet to fly into the wall.

"I got it!" I yelled. "Seedot, keep dodging and use harden as much as possible." Seedot nodded as a Seedot can, and continued dodging, pausing every once in a while to rise his defense.

"You're only postponing the inevitable." Jack sneered.

"Now, Seedot, use Bide!" I cried. I bit my lip, extremely nervous that I would lose my first fight in front of my friends.

Rufflet attacked Seedot repeatedly and almost finished my acorn pokemon off.

"Thank god for harden." I smiled as Seedot unleashed his rage against Rufflet and knocked him flying across the room, where he crashed into the wall and fell to the ground, unconscious.

I ran up to Seedot and picked him up, while hugging him. Jack just looked at me and replied with "Gay." I ignored him walked over to the side of the room with Seedot on my shoulder.

I turned to Kylie and Grant. "Like I showed you, you cant win a battle with only pure force, which was proved by Seedot being saved by harden. Good luck, both of you."

Oak restored the health of our pokemon while Grant and Kylie gave each other a good luck kiss. No, not a handshake, not a hug, a kiss. I just rolled my eyes. Boyfriend and girlfriend walked over to opposite sides of the battlefield and released their pokemon. I intently watched while silently rooting for Kylie.

"Ducklett, use water gun!" She ordered.

Her pokemon attacked, but did barely any damage because of the type difference. Grant smiled sympathetically, before commanding Electrike to use spark. Luckily, Ducklett dodged it escaping major health loss. Kylie bit her lip, a habit both of us had. "Ducklett, use water gun and then use wing attack to boost the velocity of the water and follow up by striking Electrike with your wings." The water bird shot some water towards Electrike and then knocked the water forward with her wings, creating a water pulse-ish shape. Electrike braced itself for the water, but didn't see the wing attack coming, and was knocked off its feet. Unfortunately, Electrike got back up.

"Electrike, use quick attack to get behind Ducklett and then use spark!" Grant called.

"Trike!" His pokemon called before seemingly disappearing and reappearing behing Ducklett. For a second, the lightning pokemon flashed yellow, and then tackled Ducklett, sending lightning to course through Kylie's Pokémon's body. Electrike proudly ran back to Grant. It was obvious Ducklett had fainted.

Kylie gave a sad smile. "Good job, Grant." The two zapped their pokemon back in and handed the pokeballs to The Pokémon Professor to heal their pokemon.

"Now, I will battle Grant, because we both won and Jack will battle Kylie, because they both lost. We will both battle at the same time because we need to get to Viridian in 2 days, with a day's walk.

**A/N: And because you won't need to read 6 battles in a chapter**

Then, the loser of the Jack-Kylie battle will battle Dylan, and the winner of my battle will battle Dylan" I announced.

Grant and I walked to the edge of our battlefield and released our pokemon. "I choose you, Electrike!" My opponent yelled.

I just shook my head and laughed. "Seedot, use nature power!" Seedot summoned power from the machines in the lab and used thunderbolt, however, because Electrike has the lightningrod ability, it did nothing. I cursed under my breath as Electrike hit Seedot with quick attack, doing some damage. "Seedot, Just do what we did in the last battle!" I cried. I smiled and sat back while watching Seedot kick ass. Before I knew it, Electrike had fainted. Grant and I walked over to the other battle just in time to see Rufflet knock out Ducklett with fury attack.

Kylie put her head down. "I'm not very good at this…" She said sadly.

Grant walked over and hugged her. "You're actually pretty good for a noob."

She looked up and smiled sadly. "I'm going to fight Dylan now!"

"Wait." Prof. Oak said, talking for the first time in a while. "You need to heal your pokemon."

Kylie walked to one end of the lab and released Ducklett.

Dylan freed Fireflame from his pokeball.

"Well, the two noobs are now battling…" I said to myself.

"Use ember!" My tall friend yelled.

Magby shot Ducklett with fire doing little damage but burning her.

Kylie showed no emotion. "Ducklett, use water gun." She said calmly.

Ducklett spit out a stream of water, knocking Fireflame off his feet. On closer inspection, the Magby had already fainted.

"Well, that was short…" I said to myself again.

"Hehe, that was weird." Dylan said, being random.

I walked to my position while Oak healed Fireflame.

I zapped Seedot out confidently, thinking the fight will be easy. Hell, Fireflame got KO'd by one water gun. I easily should be able to do this. "Seedot, use nature power."

The same thunderbolt came from the machine but this time it actually did damage against my opponent.

Dylan grinned. "Fireflame, use ember."

"Dodge." I calmly said.

Seedot jumped out of the way onto a shelf.

"Use ember while spinning in a circle and looking up and down."

The live coal pokemon spun around and moved its head while spitting fire creating a torrent of fire quickly defeating my Seedot. I just sat there in awe as I realized I was defeated for the first time. Then, I was awakened from my daze by a bright red flame shooting out in front of me. "Good job, Dylan! You set this place on fire!" Quickly, a squad of squirtle was released from pokeballs around the lab to put out the fire, as if the scientists were prepared for this, and it's happened before. Even Ducklett was helping put out the fire.

After a few minutes, the fire was out, and nothing except for a few books was damaged. "Well we better get to Viridian. If we get lucky, we can make it to the pokemon center in Viridian by nightfall and get a couple rooms to stay in. Now let's go!" I proclaimed and we headed off towards Route 1.

**A/N: Thanks for the OC's, at least one will appear in chapter 5. Please continue reviewing (It motivates me to write) and making OC's. I'm not very creative in creating my own characters. Sorry for the continuously late chapters, but I'm now in my last week of school, and summer=more free time to write. So look forward to more chapters next weeks.**


	6. Chapter 5

Shortly after departing, we ran into our first wild Pokémon, a Rattata. Jack just laughed and sent out Rufflet. Rufflet used peck, without even needing the command, and defeated the Rattata.

"Well that was anti-climatic" I pointed out

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Jack responded

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm!" I saluted him.

We turned to as we heard an unfamiliar voice. "Hey! What's your name?" A boy about our age questioned.

"I'm Nick! These are Jack, Dylan, Grant, and Kylie.

"I'm Nanook! We should battle!"

Jack responded before I could. "YEAH, DUEL HIM, NOOB!" Obviously directed at me.

I glared at Jack, "Sounds great, how much Pokémon do you have?"

"3! What about you?"

Damn, this kid was enthusiastic. "We each have only 1." We'll each send out one, and you send out all three?"

"Alright! Go Vaporeon, Charmander, and Mareep!" He released his Pokémon.

I turned to my friends. "Grant, you take Vaporeon, Kylie take Charmander, and Dylan, you can battle Mareep.

The three nodded, and sent out their Pokémon.

Dylan was the first to attack. "Fireflame, use ember! He cried. Magby shot out a stream of fire directly at the Mareep, who was distracted, and didn't dodge.

Nanook grimaced. "Mareep, use thunder wave!"

"Mare!" Mareep rustled her fur, and shot a bolt of electricity at Fireflame, Paralyzing the small fire pokemon.

"Now, use thunder bolt!" The Mareep cooperated, and struck Fireflame with lightning, coincidentally reversing his paralysis.

Dylan smiled. "Use ember again!" Fireflame summoned all his power and hit Mareep with fire, accidently setting the Sheep pokemon on fire. "Oh shit…"

"Ducklett, use Water Gun!" The only girl in our group commanded. Ducklett spit water at Mareep, putting out the flame. Nanook was a bit shaken up from his Pokémon's near death experience.

"I think Dylan won that part." Nanook said, a little disappointed.

"Yeah, but there's still 2 pokemon left on each side." I reminded him.

"Yeah! Ok, Flipper, use Dig!"

"Crap… Electrike, get ready to dodge!" Grant said.

I knew Electrike would faint, theres no way he could dodge a Vaporeon that would come up right under him, and he didn't know when. Just seconds later, I was proved right, as Electrike fainted from a 10-second battle. That just leaves Kylie with Ducklett and Nanook with Charmander.

"Use Water Gun!" Her fairly confident voice cried.

"Brick Break, Charmander!" Nanook commanded.

"Char Char!"

Kylie's attack got there first, being a ranged attack, also preventing the oncoming brick break.

"Brick Break again, Charmander!" Nanook yelled.

Kylie didn't have enough time to call another move, and Ducklett got hit.

"Keep doing that, Charmander!" He called out.

"Dodge it!" My friend told her pokemon.

Ducklett barely dodged the attack, almost getting hit, which would surely have knocked her out.

"Keep it up, Charmander! She can't dodge forever!"

"And you can't attack forever!" Kylie countered.

The whole affair went on for about 3 minutes, of Ducklett dodging, and both pokemon getting even more worn out.

"This is getting boring! Finish her off with flamethrower; it will be harder to dodge that!" The boy yelled.

"Ducklett, use water gun!" Kylie called out what was becoming her signature move.

The attacks collided and created a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon had fainted.

Nanook, for once, was speechless.

Both trainers called their pokemon back into their pokeballs, and shook hands.

"You trained your pokemon well!" Nanook told us.

I laughed. "Thanks!" I told him, not mentioning that we barely trained them, and still beat his.

Jack laughed harder. "Trained them well, We barely trained them at a-" He was cut off by me kicking him.

"Well, see you around." I told him.

"Wait! I have some revives and potions, for your pokemon!" He told us and handed us 2 revives, and 5 potions. "You'll need them! I hope I see you again!" He said, and was off.

"Well that was a waste of a half hour." Jack said when Nanook was gone.

"Shut up, our pokemon got good training." Grant told him.

After a half hour meal, which Jack also complained was wasting time, since he finished his meal in 5 minutes, we started off for Viridian.

After about 2 hours of walking, we met another person, but he wasn't a trainer.

"HAHA He's a fatass!" Jack laughed

"Shut up, that's not very nice." Kylie scolded.

I walked up to the man. "Hey, may I ask who you are!"

"I'm from the pokemart! I'll give you a sample, except for you." He glared at Jack. "I heard what you said about me. Kylie, Grant, and I all shared a laugh, said thanks, and walked in the direction of viridian.

After another hour of walking, almost all of us were ready for a break, but I ushered us on. "We're halfway there!" I encouraged.

Paying attention to the group, and not to where I was walking, I bumped into another trainer. "Oh, sorry!" I told her.

She pulled one of her earbuds out. "It's ok, I should have been paying more attention too. I'm Gabrielle Mauch, but everybody calls me Brielle.

I could here Jack groan, probably thinking of Brielle Robinson, an extremely annoying girl from our school.

"I'm Nick, and my friends are Jack, who is also my brother, and then Kylie, Grant, and Dylan.

Brielle was pretty hot; she had long auburn down to her mid back, which really brought out her sparkling gold eyes. She was wearing a black and white tank top, with a gray sleeved jacket over it, and gray skinny jeans, a gray bandana, and fingerless gloves.

She was only about 2 inches taller than me, which was great, considering she was 15, and two years older than me, whereas Kylie is almost a foot taller than me, and the same age as me.

"So, how about a battle?" She asked.

"Great, I'll battle you, since it's my turn out of our group." I sent out seedot.

Brielle smiled, and released her Charizard.

My eyes opened extremely wide, I called Seedot back into his pokeball, turned around, and said "Jack, do you want this one?"

Sorry for not updating in forever. Turns out Summer does not equal more time to write, Summer equals more time to get grounded. School is back in session, and I should be able to write during my free time. I'll try to update once a week from now on. Thanks for the OC's! Also, if you're a fan of The Hunger Games series, you should check out my new SYOT Hunger Games fanfic, and submit a character. Khxbai :D


End file.
